


Drabbles of a 100-Word Kind

by ashtronomer



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Multi, implied nsfw, tags will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtronomer/pseuds/ashtronomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles, written by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of a 100-Word Kind

Jack paused, hovering inches above Mark. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He inquired, locking eyes with Mark. Mark nodded and whispered softly, "Yes, of course. I want to share my first time with you." Jack smiled and kissed Mark on the lips, hands moving to unbutton Mark's flannel. "I'll be gentle, promise." He swore as he pulled away, lips attaching to Mark's neck. Jack gently pulled the flannel off, throwing it in the direction of his own shirt. His hands wandered lower, fumbling with Mark's belt before slipping it off. "You know that I love you?" "Always."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
